


A Little Touch Of Heaven

by yaoi801senpai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Jongin | Kai, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Barebacking, Body Worship, Bottom Oh Sehun, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Domestic Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Oh Sehun, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Post Mpreg, Power Bottom Oh Sehun, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pregnant sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-06 23:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoi801senpai/pseuds/yaoi801senpai
Summary: Sehun and Jongin finally decide to get a baby after numerous discussions and dreams of becoming a family with their very own little ones. Sex follows shortly after Sehun is in heat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not proof read, so don't come for my throat when there's some spelling or grammar mistakes. Plus, I'm not a professional. Thanks.

The unbearable intoxicating heat had Sehun curling in on himself as he clutched onto the blankets with a tight fist. He had woken up with sweat rolling down his temples as his briefs were drenched in his self-lubricant and pre-cum, his body already preparing himself to be taken by an alpha.

Unfortunately, Jongin was at work. Sehun's stomach churned at the thought of his mate helping him through his heat. It was not long ago when they decided to have sex while the omega was off on his birth control pills. This would be their first time.

But the older was nowhere in sight, most likely having left for work, while the omega cried in pain. He made extra sure to send signals through the bond that he  _needed_ his alpha, now.

Sehun removed the covers and quickly shed himself of his unnecessary clothing. The light shirt was thrown onto the floor as he slid his briefs down his slender, smooth legs. A clear liquid trickled down his calves by the time Sehun propped his position onto his knees, face buried into the mattress while his bare ass laid up in the air.

He brought his digits to his mouth, sucking onto his fingers like a popsicle. Then, he reached down between his legs and spreads his cheeks, slipping two fingers into the gaping, slick hole.

"Ngh..." Sehun whimpered, pumping his fingers swiftly, knuckle deep. "J-Jongin!"

His omega side craved for his alpha. He  _needed_ Jongin by his side, peppering him with love and care, pleasuring him in unimaginable ways. The mere thought of his mate made him clench around his fingers, which were not what he wanted. They were too small and thin.

What he craved was the touch of his alpha. To be completely and utterly wrecked and dominated. To be  _bred._

Four fingers are stuffed inside him, slick staining the sheets as the cold air nips at his fair skin. The heat scorches Sehun like a flame. Angling his fingers, he manages to hit his sweet spot. It sends him into a frenzy, and he climaxes over the sheets.

Panting, his back arches inwards as his high dies off for the moment. He doesn't want to move a muscle, but he knows that he needs to hydrate himself if he wants to stay awake for the next gruesome hours.

So he lazily gets up and prods to the kitchen for a nice, iced cup of water. Sehun gulps it down in a jiffy and hurries back to his and Jongin's room. He frowns when he doesn't spot his alpha anywhere in sight. The emptiness lurks about and drains him of his happiness.

A lonely, mated omega in heat meant a dejected omega who felt nothing but loneliness and ache for its mate.

The surroundings are smeared and powdered with Jongin's scent. Sehun walks to the nest he had built on the bed and picks up a shirt that belongs to the older. He sniffs it, but it is worn out since Sehun's scent is replacing it.

Frowning, he heads over to Jongin's drawers and pulls out one of his husband's baggy tees. As he inhales the aroma, his heart flutters and the flame inside his belly is reignited.

A pitiful whine escapes from Sehun's cherry lips. He goes back to the nest and snuggles himself in the middle. With a teasing finger he drags it from his chest, down to his naval. Sehun plays with the strands of hair and shudders as he firmly grips his leaking length.

Breathy pants bounce against the clothes and hit his face when his breathing goes hard and unsteady. Jongin's fragrance hits his senses and it makes something inside of Sehun break. The absence of his mate creates a hole in his heart.

Tears spill from his puffy eyes, the crystal liquid leaving streaks down his rosy cheeks. Sehun flutters his eyes closed and gasps from both the sobs and the immense feeling of jerking himself off. Again, he comes with the name of Jongin hot on his tongue.

For a bit he almost blacks out. And he doesn't even notice when the front door is opened and shut.

Jongin is practically scrambling to get to where his omega is, where his omega calls for him. He should've stayed home. Something in the atmosphere had felt odd when he left for work.

But now, as his mate was sending distressed signals, Jongin instantly dropped everything and left for home.

And the sight he was met with made his heart and soul crumble apart. Sehun was clutching onto Jongin's shirts as he had tears streaming down his face. The scent of the omega's natural, floral smell almost made Jongin submit himself to the crying male. He would have fallen to his knees in a matter of seconds.

Really, he'll gladly devote his entire life and we'll being to the animosity that is known as Oh Sehun who just so happens to be his.

Without much further thought, he takes three big strides over to the delicate omega.

"Shh, Sehun, I'm here. I'm here, baby. Sorry that I couldn't have gotten here sooner than I'd like." He wiped away the strand of tear that rolled down with one swipe of his thumb.

"J-Jongin... alpha."

"Yes, it's me." Jongin leans in and traps Sehun's lips with a soft, yet dominating kiss. He nibbles onto the plump lip before dragging his tongue against the bottom one.

Sehun willingly submits himself and let's Jongin explore his mouth with ticklish, tender kisses. The older swirls his tongue around Sehun's and threads his fingers through the younger's locks on his nape.

He traces the mark with his fingertip and feels Sehun shudder. "Sehun, turn around for me so I can mark you."

Visibly gulping, the omega shyly, and eagerly, nods before turning away so that his porcelain back is facing Jongin.

Everything about Sehun is ethereal and breathtaking. Jongin often times thinks that the omega is unreal. How did he get so lucky?

As he eyes the bite mark on Sehun's nape, he notices how it's beginning to fade away, heal. He can't let that happen, so he scoots closer and gently wraps his hand around Sehun's neck. Jongin brushes his nose against the omega's scent glands and inhales the intoxicating smell of his mate.

His eyes glint as he cat licks the mark. Sehun gasps, his shoulders rising and dropping every few times Jongin's breath was blown onto the naked skin.

Traces of hickey's are left to be seen, and then he finally bites down. His teeth manages to break the flesh and tear the skin, small amounts of blood flowing, but the alpha licks it all up.

"Knot me, Jongin. I want to have your pups. _Our_ pups. I'm ready. Ready for a family of our own."

Jongin's heart swells even more than before, the sense of excruciating joy overwhelms him. The alpha in him leaps at the thought of breeding his mate. "Anything for you, love. I want to watch you carry our babies in your womb." He flips Sehun around and stares into his eyes. "I'll be the luckiest man alive to join this journey and be apart of yours and our children's lives. My life is dedicated solely for you."

More tears roll down Sehun's cheeks as he snuggles into the touch of his mate's embrace. Sehun hastily pecks Jongin on the lips, the first signal to show that he's ready. Jongin returns it. The agreement is mutual and silent. No words are needed when they feel it through their bond.

 After Sehun lays on his back, he senses Jongin's gaze boring into his body. Another wave of the omega's heat sends him into head space and Jongin into his alpha role.

Bending down, Jongin spreads Sehun's legs apart, his calloused hands digging into the supple flesh that turned pink with the slightest of touches. He takes a whiff of the younger's natural scent and shivers.

Lust explodes in his dark orbs as he darts out his tongue and laps it over the fluttering hole. His feral side enjoys the taste and sensation it gives his mate, if those loud moans weren't already an indication. The pride in him is fed.

"You taste delicious. Such a good omega for me." Sehun wails at the praise and grits his teeth when Jongin suddenly begins sucking at the lubricant.

Head thrown back, Sehun clutches the clothes on the bed and comes again. His cock goes flat from over sensitivity, but Jongin continues to eat him out. Mind thrown into a haze, the omega can do nothing but  _take._ Jongin's tongue reaches inside the addictive heat. The walls are already clenching tightly.

He gives it one last sweep before he backs out, his face dirtied and slick with the lubricant.

"Ready to have my knot?"

"Y-yes! I want it so bad!" His throat is a wreck, all husky and deep from the crying and moaning.

Jongin easily fits three of his fingers into Sehun and uses the wetness as a lubricant for his thick cock. He lathers it, stroking his member with his whole hand and groans. Sehun watches with dilated pupils.

When he finishes, Jongin deems it time to fuck his husband.

Without much further thought, he aligns the head at Sehun's cunt and pushes in. Tons of emotions and sensations hit them both at once. The warmth causes Jongin to hiss as Sehun greedily takes him in inch by inch until he's seated all the way, hips flush against the omega's ass.

"Fuck, you're so tight, Sehun." He has to control himself in the beginning if he doesn't want to hurt the younger. But Sehun isn't having any of it.

Sehun's walls tighten around Jongin and he wraps his legs around the older's slim waist. "Go all out, Jongin. Fuck me raw and hard until you and I are milked of our cum. Fill me up, for damn sake."

And just like that Jongin let himself go. He thrusted deep into Sehun, hitting the omega's bundle of nerves in one try. Jongin's hands are sprawled beside either side of Sehun's head, gripping the mattress below. Pistoning his hips, Jongin's mouth hangs open as he feels his dick inflating.

Sehun screams out in pure pleasure, mind blank and filled with nothing but  _Jongin, Jongin, Jongin._

He arches his back off the bed and pushes up onto his elbows to kiss Jongin, all tongue and teeth.

If he thought that Jongin was ramming into him at his fullest, he is wrong, because he pounds faster with more force, Sehun's body slightly being lifted with each contact his husband's pelvis made with his arse.

Over and over his prostate is found. The cock head continues to attack his spot endlessly. At this point he'll come for the umpteenth time today.

However, it happens sooner when Jongin's knot forms as he thrusts one last time into Sehun before he's interlocked inside the messy omega who squirted all over his chest, whilst the alpha pumps his load as far as he can.

Spasms leave Sehun render less. His body relaxes once his mate had knotted him and bred him. Jongin holds himself up on his forearms as he stares down at the flushed male.

Without knowing, a drop of Jongin's tear falls down onto Sehun. Stunned, the omega reaches up with his hands and cups the alpha's cheekbones.

"What's wrong?"

There's no response at first until he answers, "you're going to have our babies..."

"I'm going to have our babies, Jongin, it's finally going to happen. I know how much you love taking care of your little nieces and cousins, too. You'll be a splendid father, if not the best."

"It's only possible with you by my side, love. You're my home, and without you, there's no me." Jongin smiles warmly down at Sehun who is teary-eyed.

The older of the two reaches down and plops a hand flat on Sehun's bloated tummy. Jongin smooches Sehun's cheek and feels around the stomach. It's a little too early, but Jongin wants to check for signs of life. He can't wait to become a dad.

After awhile, the older's knot deflates. He doesn't pull out because he knows that it'll make his husband feel empty and fearful that the alpha will leave, which he would never do. Not even if the younger one day grows sick and tired of him.

Shortly later, Sehun's heat comes back. It triggers Jongin's rut and they go at it for hours.

Sehun flips them over and hovers above the alpha as he straddles his lap. He bites his bottom lip and presses his palm against Jongin's chest to keep him down. Sehun rocks his hips, experimentally rolling them around to get a reaction out of his lover.

He rides him long and hard until his legs give out, the alpha then switching the role as he thrusts upward, nails digging into the omega's pale waist. Sehun bounces on his cock and inhales to keep his stamina, meeting halfway with Jongin.

Whenever Jongin comes inside Sehun, he makes sure that none of his cum goes to waste. He places himself against the younger and fills him up repeatedly. Sehun's stomach grows a little wider each time as Jongin's semen is locked inside with his pulsing dick.

Sometimes they take breaks in between with a butt plug stuffed inside Sehun. Jongin brings back damp towels, snacks, and water.

When they cuddle there is a sentimental moment and bond they share. Jongin would rest his head against Sehun's stomach, listening for possibilities and rubbing circles around the lump.

Although he imagines it already being a baby bump, Jongin truly does love the idea of breeding Sehun, hence the breeding kink. Just the thought of filling Sehun to the brim with his cum makes him erect and aroused.

"When I'm pregnant," Sehun starts. "I'll be all fat and chubby. I won't be able to do basic things like pick up something that falls to the floor or walk five feet away without losing energy."

"Of course, silly. After all, you won't be having to worry about yourself anymore because you'll be carrying another life in this beautiful belly of yours. So no matter how grouchy or grumpy you get, heavy or fat, I'll still love you no matter what. Besides, I think you're sexy with a little more meat on you. The round tummy will be irresistible, too. I'm going to spoil you so much that other pregnant people will be jealous."

Sehun giggles. They fall asleep while laying in each other's arms, nothing but sweet dreams welcoming them.That night Sehun dreams of him, Jongin, and their little family.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The post pregnancy chapter where Sehun is all moody and soft while Jongin obeys his every wish, going out to buy ice cream and pickles dead ass in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not proof read because I rushed to finish this. Sorry for the mistakes, but I do hope you enjoy this.

"Congratulations, you're pregnant with healthy twins! Both male."

It didn't come as a surprise when Sehun found out he was pregnant. In fact, Jongin had sensed the very tiny presence in the omega's belly the very next day after they made love because of the bond. But twins?!

And today was the seventh week of pregnancy.

"Jongin, we're going to have twins!"

Said male beams, every muscle in his face expresses how overjoyed he is. His eyes brighten and his lips extend far out. He holds onto Sehun's hands like a vice. "Can we see the ultrasound?"

"Of course." The doctor flips the computer around and moves the device around with the cold gel on Sehun's bump. "And there. See those two circles? Those are your gestational sacs, which mean they are your two babies."

"Wow... We were psyched about just getting a baby, but two?? That's a miracle," Jongin mutters. He's still shocked, content nonetheless.

"It really is." Doctor Junmyeon copies the pictures of the ultrasound and prints them out. "Make sure to take it easy for the rest of your next months. Stay hydrated and try to eat healthy. I know that it will be difficult to avoid junk food, but the baby needs its nutrients."

Junmyeon was specifically talking to Sehun, yet he watched Jongin with a brow raised.

Because the alpha and husband needed to be the one to look after their pregnant omega carefully.

The doc puts the images into a pocket folder and hands it to Jongin.

"Uh, Nini, can you get me some water from the vending machine? I'm feeling parched."

"Of course." When Jongin leaves the room, Sehun turns to his doctor.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

 

* * *

 

Whenever they're rested at home, Jongin makes sure to keep an eye on Sehun almost 24/7.

Especially since he has to work every other day, he spends most of his time with his mate to ensure that he doesn't miss a single thing.

Baekhyun, Sehun and Jongin's best friend, was put in charge of aiding Sehun whenever the alpha wasn't there. All in price of being the god father, of course.

"If you need a babysitter just call me. Don't you dare go asking for Chanyeol or Minseok unless I'm busy," Baekhyun would say with narrowed eyes and a pointed finger.

There was no objections with that.

Most times when the sun went away and the stars came to play, Jongin would suddenly be awaken at ass crack in the morning.

Surprisingly he never got upset for losing sleep.

"Jongin," Sehun whispers at night when they can't see anything but each other's faces that are in close proximity, eyes watching Jongin through thick lashes. "Babe?"

"Hm..?" The alpha yawns and stirs awake. He blinks his blurry vision away and squints to get a better look at his mate as he twists around to meet Sehun. Wrapping an arm around his waist, Jongin uses his other hand to rest gently on the small bump.

He grins, heart fluttering with excitement.

"Babies are hungry and I'm craving some ice cream with pickles."

"It's literally three in the morning?"

"But I won't be able to rest if the babies don't get what they want. Plus, I don't think the brothers like sharing."

The older chuckles and places a firm kiss to Sehun's forehead. "Okay, you win. I'll be back soon."

Clambering out of bed, Jongin nimbly throws some pants and jacket on. Recently the weather had dropped a few temperatures. He adjusts the heater in the house and checks back inside his and Sehun's shared room.

Laying on the bed is his mate running his hands over his belly. It causes Jongin to melt on the spot, too much overload in cuteness.

Sehun glances up and meets Jongin's loving gaze. He returns it with his gorgeous eye smile.

"Be safe."

"I will."

And he leaves while the younger rests on his side, hands tucked between his thighs.

By the time he comes back with the food, he sees his husband out of bed and in the living room doodling on some stuff.

"Hey, sweetie, what are you up to?" He places an arm around Sehun's shoulder and kisses his temple.

"Nothing, just scrap booking."

The ice cream and pickles jar are set on the table, screaming to be eaten by a pregnant person.

Jongin analyzes them with distaste, his nose unpleasantly scrunched.

He sets a bowl and a separate plate for the two very different items and sits down on the chair across from Sehun and rests his chin on his forearm as he peers up at the omega with a sheepish grin.

"What?" Sehun asks, spoon waving around in between his fingers.

Goofingly, Jongin giggles, chin now laying on his palms as they cup his cheeks. "You're beautiful, you know that."

A blush crawls over the younger's face.

"Tell me something I don't know." It may have sounded overly confident but he was just as embarrassed.

However, there wasn't anything that Sehun didn't know because Jongin reminded him everyday how much he cared and cherished his husband.

There were no secrets between them since they told each other everything.

Yet, Jongin tells Sehun anyways, knowing full well how his mate loves being showered with love.

"Every time when I wake up and see you sleeping beside me I thank the heavens about how lucky I am."

"I love that stunning smile and laughter of yours; the way your eyes turn to crescents and the way your lips part, revealing your radiant teeth."

"I want to spend every moment with you until I grow old and worn out, until our hairs turn grey and our bones turn brittle."

"My body, heart, and soul are captivated and lost in you. If I were to ever forget my home, I will follow my instincts and find my way back to you."

When he puts his hands over Sehun's, the omega is in tears.

 

* * *

 

Lately, Sehun has been hornier than usual. It's definitely not the heat talking because he had it not too long ago. So, the one possible choice could be the upset balance of his hormones going out of whack.

Just because he was pregnant did not meant that he should be deprived of any sexual intercourse. 

"I want to have sex," Sehun randomly points out.

Jongin nearly spits the water from his mouth. "I'm sorry?"

"Sex. It's been like, what? Almost ten weeks?"

"Is it even good for the baby?" His expression is priceless, face contorted into confusion and worry.

"Doctor Junmyeon said that it's fine as long as it's not rough sex since I have twins. And he made sure to double check if I had any complications with pregnancy. He announced me and my babies healthy."

Chuckling, Jongin twists around and wraps his arms around Sehun in a protective manner.

They were sitting on the couch, watching Supernatural when the pregnant male sprang the question on him.

"You're certainly prepared."

"It's my sex life we're talking about."

Sehun leans into Jongin when the older catches him with a gentle kiss. It's slow and sweet, nothing they can't handle.

In fact, the omega enjoys the sessions of being treated fairly and intimately.

The huge tee shirt around Sehun's torso is removed as Jongin places butterfly kisses over the younger's chest, dragging them down the protruding stomach.

Both hands are placed on either side of the omega's bump as Jongin sucks at the belly button.

"You're so beautiful, Sehun. My mate. My omega. My husband."

A wave of shudders course through Sehun's body while he allows his alpha to lead him. The unconditional trust and love he holds for Jongin will never change.

Layers of clothing are tugged off Jongin's body until he's completely naked. He does so the same with Sehun and analyzes the perfect, delicate body.

Stars and hearts are almost visible through the shine in the alpha's eye. His soul resurrects with the simple thought of Sehun belonging solely to him. The alpha in him howls with sheer happiness and euphoria.

There's nowhere else he'd rather be than in the hold of his significant other.

Because, like he's said, Sehun is the home he returns to when secluded in darkness. He is the pure light that shuns a pathway in the right direction. He is the other part of his soul that completes him; what makes him who he is. Without Sehun, there can never be a Jongin. 

Jongin preps Sehun with care and flicks small twists of his fingers into the omega's contracting walls, opening him with scissoring motions.

Whimpering, Sehun becomes a mess as he stands on his hands and knees.

The simulation of every tiny movement causes the younger to measly cry out in ecstasy. His sensitivity is increased tenfold. 

"J-Jongin... Please... I need you..."

That's all it would take for the alpha to give in. He's never really been one to deny his mate of anything.

So he lubes up his throbbing erection and slides the length between Sehun's ass cheeks, earning a violent reaction from him.

Sehun whines, wiggling his hips to get Jongin inside him already. He can't wait another second.

A loud moan escapes his slick lips when Jongin begins to enter him. The cock is hot and huge against Sehun's rim. It stretches and stretches as he accepts the girth, giving the omega fulfillment.

Once Jongin is seated all the way in, he lowers his chest down to lightly rest against Sehun's warm back.

He leans into his ear and whispers, "I love you," before expertly rolling his hips into the younger. Jongin kisses down on Sehun's nape and shoulder blades.

Languid thrusts from Jongin make Sehun writhe around. He gapes his mouth with soft pants, and airy breathes leave his velvety lips.

Firm holds around the younger's waist are drawn closer to get better angles. Swift rotations of a hand wrapped around his cock and a dick stuffed deep in his arse have Sehun's eyes leaking tears, as well as the pre-cum beading at his tip.

The heavy drag of Jongin's dick leaves the omega in a trance.

Each hit manages to coax Sehun's prostate. Jongin grunts when the action makes the younger clench around him as he wraps his arms around Sehun's torso to support him.

Then, he pushes them onto their sides as he fucks into Sehun from behind. They are laid down against the mattress while Jongin presses deeper in and holds Sehun closer to his body.

He slams in and out, careful not to inflict too much pain.

"So deep..." Sehun groans, tears falling down his cheeks. "The babies know that their father is nearby-" He chokes out when Jongin slams slightly faster, rocking his pelvis into the spot that has Sehun churning.

"I'm going to knot you, Sehun."

Judging by the gruff voice of the alpha's, Sehun can tell that he's close to coming.

"Fuck, yes. Your knot pleases me and the pups." He pauses, licking his lips. "I wonder if I can get pregnant again with your sperm in me. Your hot, pulsing cock providing another baby."

And just like that, Jongin comes in thick ropes, knot inflating as it catches onto the rim. His movements stutter and his teeth sank into Sehun's bite mark.

Thoughts of impregnating his lover swarms his every senses, his wolf gladly agreeing to the idea.

Imagining it makes Jongin squirt more as he feels the heart around him contracting, snugly squeezing his knot.

The omega orgasms as he feels the heat of the cum filling him up, the bite triggering a ripple of mindblowing sensations. He shoots his semen onto the sheets. His body relaxes, and the knot in him stretches his hole while he lays limp and spent. This is something that he can get used to as relief and love washes over him.

"Were you lying about wanting another child?" Jongin asks, puffs of his breath hit Sehun's back.

"Lying? I want to have many kids with you, Jongin. Our family will be big and filled with nothing but love and care." He brings the the older's left hand that is held on his hips and plays with the fingers, gaze glued to the sparkling ring. "Although, having twins is already a handful. So why don't we get through this together first and then start our new litter of pups, hm?"

Sehun kisses the ring and pivots his head around to stare at Jongin with nothing but pure adoration and infinite love.

Jongin is looking back with the softest pair of eyes that gleam with unshed tears.

"Sounds like a dream come true."

When his knot begins to die down the older shifts their position and hovers above Sehun, fingers digging into the pale, soft flesh of the omega's thighs.

He straightens his back and slowly pulls out, the contact sends a heavenly friction.

Cum soon starts to dribble out of the puckered rim. Jongin stares with dilated pupils, throat dry and thirsting for a taste.

"M'gonna eat you up real good, clean you and slurp you right up until there's nothing left."

Sehun moans. Jongin laps his tongue over the slick and cum, listening to the cries of his omega.

He's oversensitive and his body is burning.

Their night ends with cuddle sessions and boba, some ice cream and pickles again.


End file.
